


Need of Repairs

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide might should have warned Chromia about the newest medic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need of Repairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



Ironhide had to admit it was just a little funny. Mikaela was family to them all now, and had bonded pretty tightly with Arcee, so there was one angle that made for tension. Add in that Ironhide himself was so slagging fond of the human that was more than willing to get buried up to her waist inside their frames to help Ratchet out, no matter who was shooting around her. That was two attachments the blue femme had being encroached on by an organic, and Chromia had never been either subtle or diplomatic about emotions.

"Do you expect me to allow the organic to repair my damage?" Chromia demanded of Ratchet.

One of the many reasons Ironhide had fallen spark-first in love with the feisty femme not even a quarter his own size, he realized with a chuckle to himself over her bluntness. Still, maybe he ought to have warned Chromia about Mikaela as he watched the two of them face off in the repair bay. Even Ratchet was staying out of this, so long as they didn't upset all his tools. Ironhide watched, listening as Chromia bristled at the smaller femme.

"You have a problem with me saving lives, I suggest you get over it, or learn how!" Mikaela snapped off at the blue femme. "But I'm telling you right now, your frame's too small for Ratchet's digits to easily work on when I'm right here! So unless you'd rather I go kick your aft in the ring and add to the damage so you've got no damn choice, sit your aft down on that berth and let me fix that hole in your side, right now!"

"I am not intimidated," Chromia hissed.

"Mistake," Ratchet said a klik before Mikaela threw something at the femme. Chromia, of course, caught it… and electricity arced through her systems, shorting out the motor relays. Chromia hit the floor with a thump, and Mikaela calmly picked up her tools to get to work. Ratchet laughed, while Ironhide looked puzzled.

"Don't worry, 'Hide. That secondary field in here dampens a mech or femme's natural resistance to electrical stimulation, just so I can bypass you glitches who can't let a medic work," Ratchet told him. "Mikaela doesn't have a super weapon."

"Yet," Wheeljack offered from his own corner, but Mikaela was ignoring him.

Ironhide chuckled, and wondered just how long it was going to take his femme partner to appreciate the littlest member of the family.


End file.
